Milagro de Navidad
by HappyTomato
Summary: En Navidad siempre ocurren milagros. España quería, en una fecha especial, poder al fin declararse a la persona que jamás pensó posible que le correspondiera. [One-shot] [NedSpa]


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece.

**Advertencia:** Un poco/mucho/bastante fluff.

* * *

El salón de la casa de Antonio ardía de bullicio, ruido y alegría. El hispano había invitado a sus amigos del BTT y a toda la Tomato Gang a una improvisada fiesta de Navidad, que a pesar de precipitada, estaba siendo bastante fructífera.

Sin embargo, había alguien que faltaba. El factor "aguafiestas" de aquella celebración, y hermano mayor de la única invitada femenina.

-Emma-preguntó el anfitrión, con una gran sonrisa que intentaba disimular su inquietud al no ver a cierto holandés.- ¿Dónde está…?

-¿…Holanda?-la belga le dedicó una sonrisa gatuna y traviesa, calando al español en seguida. Si es que era como un libro abierto.-Se fue a fumar fuera hace un ratito, pero sí, ha venido. Buena suerte, a ver si le vas a alegrar la Navidad-le guiñó un ojo, pasándole una copa con alcohol. España la aceptó y asintió, dándole un cálido gracias a Bélgica. Ignoró los gritos de Gilbert al salir de la sala, tragando saliva. Intentar hablar con Vincent, quien parecía incómodo solo con escuchar su nombre, no era fácil.

Como Emma había dicho, Holanda se encontraba fuera de la casa, fumando con los ojos fijos en la luna. En la otra mano tenía una copa idéntica a la de Antonio, y en conjunto, todo parecía un cuadro hiperrealista que le dolió interrumpir.

-¡Ho…Holanda!-le llamó, con miedo de alterar aquella escena tan equilibrada. El neerlandés le miró, con una leve mueca de molestia.

-Spanje-murmuró, con el cigarrillo en los labios.- ¿Qué quieres?

-Solo…Hablar un poco. ¿No tienes frío?

-No.

-Yo sí-rió levemente, sin saber cómo continuar.-…Holanda. Tú…-suspiró, notando que el rubio le escuchaba con atención.-…¿crees en los milagros de Navidad?

-¿Qué?

Inspiró hondo. Necesitaba hablar ya con Vincent de aquello, y no iba bien. ¿Qué tenía que ver eso con la manera en cómo se sentía cuando pensaba en el holandés, a pesar de todas sus peleas?

-Dicen que en la Navidad suceden milagros. Cosas que en cualquier otro momento del año no suceden-murmuró, soltando un leve halo blanco por la boca. En ese momento, los ojos fríos y verdes de Holanda le observaban, atento a lo que debía decir.-Por eso…

-¿Por eso?-Vincent se había girado completamente, incluso se había acercado, poniendo más nervioso a España. Este sentía sus manos sudando un poco a pesar del frío, y como las ideas se confundían en su mente.

-…N-Nada-terminó por murmurar.-Solo…Me gustaría que entraras en casa y…disfrutaras de la fiesta-sonrió, aunque autoriñéndose por dentro.

-Admito que "disfrutar" con semejante compañía sería un milagro navideño, pero no me apetece demasiado-dio una profunda calada al cigarro, soltando poco después el humo. Antonio volvió a tomar aire, aunque estuviera congelado y le cortara la garganta, y murmuró, en un hilillo de voz.

-Te quiero, Vincent.

Se llevó una decepción, al no ver reacción en el neerlandés, que seguía fumando. Ni siquiera le había escuchado, y el español se veía incapaz de murmurarlo otra vez. Por temor a que le rechazase.

Apretó los labios, enfadado consigo mismo, acentuándose por estarlo en unas fechas tan alegres. Él era el jefe, podía hacer cualquier cosa…

Menos declararse, por lo que estaba visto. Ya imaginaba las palabras de Lovino cuando le viera algo desanimado.

"Sonríe, stronzo, eres aún más raro si estás así."

Se dio la vuelta, tomando el alcohol de un trago en un vano intento de animarse, y volvió a entrar en su hogar agradeciendo enseguida la calefacción. Sobre el blando suelo de parqué, no pudo oír a Vincent acercándose tras él, ya sin el cigarrillo en la mano.

Sintió una mano fría agarrarle de la muñeca, y tirar de él hacia atrás haciendo que soltara un respingo. Unos labios se rozaron con los suyos, apenas un instante en el que Antonio pudo darse cuenta de quién se trataba.

-¿…Vincent?

El neerlandés dedicó un efímero instante a mirarle, con el ceño fruncido, y se dirigió al festivo salón, de donde salía calor y luz, como la estrella fugaz del belén que adornaba la entrada. España tragó saliva, y sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Mm?-Portugal sonreía suavemente, aunque un deje de curiosidad brillaba en sus ojos.-Te ves muy alegre hasta para ser tú, _irmão_.

-Lo sé-canturreó el menor, mirando de reojo a cierto neerlandés que había quedado relegado a un rincón con su copa de vino.

-¿Puedo saber por qué?

Antonio sonrió de forma algo traviesa, sin poder evitarlo.

-Un milagro de Navidad, hermanito.

* * *

Demasiado fluff, lo sé. Pero juro que no me sale otra cosa en este mismo momento. Y me he adelantado cual Corte Inglés, pero es que no sabía si podía tener preparado algo para el 24 de Diciembre. xDD Un one-shot cortito, simple, y hecho sobre la marcha.

Ciao.~


End file.
